<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awards, drama and betrayal by venetiadd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012800">Awards, drama and betrayal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetiadd/pseuds/venetiadd'>venetiadd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Tom Hiddleston, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Protective Tom Hiddleston, Reader-Insert, Tom Hiddleston In A Suit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetiadd/pseuds/venetiadd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader goes to her first award show and is feeling extremely anxious. Tom is always there to help her relax her nerves but their friendship is misinterpreted by the reader's fiance. The tension escalates even before the ceremony begins. Who knows how will the night end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston &amp; Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awards, drama and betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! I hope you like this. I was standing on a rooftop earlier and inspiration struck. You will see what I mean. Love you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flashing lights, the cameras, the red carpet all of this bling and the sound of the fans screaming with excitement as I get out of my limo remind me what I don’t really like about acting. All the attention scares me sometimes. I’m used to the paparazzi following me around, but I will never get used to seeing thousands of people judging my every move. I flash the cameras a smile and look back to the limousine as my fiance and best friend make their way out.He is staring at his phone and pays little to no attention to the cameras as If he goes to red-carpet events all the time. I can feel my hands sweating from the tension I am purposely creating for myself.There is a tight knot where my stomach is supposed to be, and I feel like I will throw up on the spot. My best friends stands next to me and gives me a kiss on both cheeks: </p><p>-I’ll wait for you at the end. You look stunning. - she whispers  </p><p>  I smile hesitantly as I once more try and adjust my dress. This damn piece of fabric is way too revealing for my taste. Why can’t the men wear cut out clothes instead of their fancy three piece suits.  </p><p>-Chin up – she gestures.  </p><p>– Breathe. Besides – she points to my fiance who has stopped staring at the screen and flashes me what could be read as a reassuring smile – Brandon is with you.  </p><p>  My friend (F,N) is escorted to our assigned seats by the limo driver and I once again look at the red carpet. Now or never. Brandon points in the direction of the photographers with a slight movement of his chin and I start walking towards them. My dress’s skirts are flowing in the crisp summer night and I confidently pose on every single corner I am asked to. My cheeks are growing tired from all this forced smiling when I hear a bunch of fangirls screaming:  </p><p>-Hiddleston! Tom!  </p><p>  I chuckle slightly as I hear a familiar voice behind me:  </p><p>-Oh, my! You look marvelous darling! Truly remarkable.  </p><p>  I turn to my side to see my amazing co-star Tom who is looking at me with the most charming smile a man can have. The knot in my stomach start to untangle. He is wearing a navy blue three piece suit which looks flawless as always. Once again this man convinces me he really knows how to work a red carpet. His calm and collected presence eases my nerves.  </p><p>-You look handsome as always, Tom! - I raise my voice so he could hear me  </p><p>  His grin widens and so does mine.  </p><p>-Mr Hiddleston, Mrs (L,N) ! Let us take a picture of you two!  </p><p>  Tom extends his elbow in my direction:  </p><p>-May I?  </p><p>  I loop my arm under his and look at the flashing lights. Tom leans closer to me and whispers:  </p><p>-How is your first award show going?  </p><p>-I am a nervous wreck – whisper back and my voice shakes a little  </p><p>  Me and Tom change poses. He puts his arm on my shoulder and squeezes reassuringly. </p><p>-I am like that almost every time. Keep your cool just a little longer. It’s almost over.  </p><p> I can already predict the headlines tomorrow ,,Tom Hiddleston and (Y,N) (L,N) whisper sweet nothings in each others ear’’ but I couldn’t care less at the moment.  </p><p>-What did I do to deserve such an amazing friend?  </p><p>  I hear someone clearing their throat next to us, and I look up to see no other but Brandon. Even though he insisted on staying away from me while I have my pictures taken he grabs my hand and kisses my cheek puling me possessively from Tom. He puts his hand on my waist and sharply chimes into our conversation:  </p><p>-You don’t mind me taking some pics with my fiance, do you?  </p><p>  I look at Tom apologetically but before I could say anything the paparazzi guy from earlier screams his name:  </p><p>-I am sorry but can I take some shots of just you?  </p><p>  Tom moves away from us after shooting Brandon a confused glance:  </p><p>-Of course.  </p><p>   He flashes that same smile that always seems to warm my heart, put his hands in his pockets, waits for a few snaps and goes out of his way to sign a couple of photos. Brandon and I, on the other hand, have some talking to do so I pull him away from the cameras and start walking towards the ceremony hall.  </p><p>-What was that? - he snaps  </p><p>  I just stand there and look at him with disbelief in my eyes:  </p><p> -Are you really doing this right now? Are serious?  </p><p>-Oh, sorry! - he mocks me – I forgot that precious little (Y,N) doesn’t like it when someone calls her out on her bullshit!  </p><p>-What does that mean? - I try not to raise my voice  </p><p>-It means that I am sick of you making bedroom eyes at your co-star.  </p><p>-We are just friends, and I have told you this a million times already! Have I given you just one reason to doubt me during all those years we’ve been together?  </p><p>-Fuck you (Y,N). - he exhales loudly – I’ll see you down there.  </p><p> He starts walking towards the entrance, and I feel my nails dig into my palm in a desperate attempt to calm myself down:  </p><p> -He fucking cussed me out. - I mumble under my breath – How mature.  </p><p>  I take a deep breath and walk in the ceremony hall with all the composure I have left. I make my way towards my seat, and what can I see. Brandon has his hand making circles on my friend’s thigh. She is laughing at his and looking around - for me I suppose. I will not be humiliated like this. Not tonight. Not here. I walk to them and (F,N) almost jumps from her seat when she hears my voice:  </p><p>-Nice to see you are both very – I lower my voice – very comfortable with each other.  </p><p>-It’s not what you think – she starts.  </p><p>-Sh-sh-sh – I say as I put my finger to my lips – Now you listen.  </p><p>  I take off my ring and take her hand. She is in shock as she sees me put it on her finger and laugh:  </p><p>-You are my new favourite couple! Enjoy it while it lasts – I whisper in her ear.  </p><p>-What the fuck are you doing?! - Brandon stands up and screams at me  </p><p>   He grabs my hand and yanks me from my place forcing me to sit down.  </p><p>  -Don’t move. - he hisses in my face  </p><p>  I slap him and get a filled glass of champagne from the table. He releases my hand from his grip, and I start quickly to walk away from there. I need to get out. I need some air. I drink what is left in the glass and put it on a waiter’s plate. Just before the tears start rolling on my face I feel an arm on my shoulder. I shivered and almost jumped out of my skin thinking it was Brandon again:  </p><p>  -Whoa! - hear Tom exclaim – Calm down. The awarding ceremony is about to start.  </p><p>   I regain my composure once again:  </p><p>-I can’t go back to my seat. Brandon and I had a fight.  </p><p>  I had developed the nervous tick to tilt my ring whenever I was nervous but it wasn’t on my finger anymore and Tom noticed.  </p><p> -Oh, darling. I am so so sorry. You can sit with me if you’d like? - he suggested  </p><p> -That would be wonderful – I forced a smile – Thank you.  </p><p>-Do you want a hug?- he said as we started walking towards his table.  </p><p>-I will fall apart if I accept this offer, Tom. I am sorry. But I appreciate it.  </p><p>  We sat down, and the annoying show host started with his stupid one liners. I wanted to blow my brains out and put an end to my misery but America and Tom, in particular, were watching so I put on a brave face and took one more acting job this year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>